


That Which is Owed

by ambersagen



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorki vampire AU. </p><p>It’s all gone wrong, hunter becoming the hunted, and Thor is trapped in the den of the very vampire he has spent his life trying to kill. </p><p>“You Aesir think yourselves practically immortal,” his prey says from the darkness behind him. “But that’s not quite true is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which is Owed

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires in this universe are not quite undead. They just aren't quite alive either. It’s more like they are almost dead unless they drink blood, so the more they feed the livelier they get. So technically they are alive but when they don’t feed they are really sluggish.
> 
> NOTE: I have kind of lost my drive for Thorki so this is on hiatus until more Avengers or Thor stuff comes out and gives me my spark back! SORRY
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! * puppy-dog eyes*  
> 

It’s all gone wrong, hunter becoming the hunted, and Thor is trapped in the den of the very vampire he has spent his life trying to kill. 

“You Aesir think yourselves practically immortal,” his prey says from the darkness behind him. “But that’s not quite true is it?” a pause, deathly quiet as Thor struggles to free himself. “No, I think I should give you a taste of eternity,” it hisses, and Thor shivers at the chill as the undead one breathes lightly on his neck. He can just barely tilt his head enough to catch a glimpse of unnatural green fire in those eyes, shining out of ivory skin so pale for lack of pulse.  
“Loki,” he chokes out, but it’s too late. He feels the sharp snap of skin breaking as fangs sink deep into his flesh. He gives a roar of frustration, one last defiance as all fades to red, taunting laughter chasing him down into unconsciousness. 

 

~

 

Nightmares chase themselves around his head, dark shadows flitting through his dreams as he falls. Sometimes he thinks he wakes, cold and feverish at the same time, and he feels gentle hands stroke his forehead, soothing him back into sleep. But nothing good waits in slumber as the horror returns, bringing pain and the drop into an endless nothing. 

Eventually there is a kind of numbness, and the dark that seemed never ending fades out into something almost normal as Thor finds himself truly awake for what feels like the first time in centuries. Weakly, he shivered at the thought, and shivered more violently again as he remembers why he should fear that idea. 

Loki.

What had the monster done to him? He struggled to rise but his limbs felt heavy, and every move he made seemed to require tenfold the effort it should have. He felt odd, the room around him sounding as the empty forest does after a deep snow; as if the quiet was defining and each sound that could be made out was a clear as polished silver. 

It hurt his head. 

Everything hurt his head, and he wondered if he might be going blind, eyes burning from the small sliver of light that entered the room. He fell back down on the bed, shaking again, the effort taking what little energy his body had managed to regain. He closed his eyes, darkness again taking him as his body gave out.

 

~

 

When he woke next it was to the soothing sensation of hands running through his hair. The effect was soporific, and he fought with himself to stay conscious. The person stroking his hair was also cradling Thor’s head in his lap, and Thor fancied he could hear humming coming from somewhere close above him. He stirred, weary mind trying to come together as he began to truly wake. At his movements the hands ceased their stroking, moving instead to rest on Thor’s face. As his eyes finally opened those hands gently tilted his head back, and his blurry vision began to solidify on the porcelain face above him. 

His sudden struggle to stand was easily suppressed by the vampire, who shushed him soothingly even as he held Thor pinned down until he collapsed back again, panting and weak from the effort but now fully alert. Glaring, Thor could do little more than lie there, tense as he waited for the end. 

For surely, this would be the end. 

He lay now in the unmerciful hands of the monster, the monster who had been feeding on his kingdom for centuries, leaving a bloody trail of corpses in his wake as all the warriors of the realm stood powerless to stop him.

All except Thor, the Golden Prince of Asgard.

He had been hunting Loki ever since the massacre of a village’s worth of children last winter. Now he was caught, and the thought of leaving his kingdom at the mercy of this monster was itself almost enough to kill him. 

He waited, but no end came. There was no pain, no death. There was simply the tender caress of palm against his cheek, and Loki watched him as if enthralled, soft lips parted and eyes glazed with something that Thor might have called happiness if he saw it in an Aesir. Finally, the lids of those unnatural green eyes fluttered shut, and those lips softly voiced something that bewildered Thor.

“Beautiful.”

 

~

 

Days passed and blurred into weeks, and all Thor could clearly remember of that time was the hunger. After that first true awakening Loki had risen, leaving Thor with no explanation for his remark. It was only when he left to room that Thor realized he was no longer in the cave he had tracked the vampire to. He appeared to be in some sort of cottage, somewhere above the ground floor. Thor had lain in the dark, trying to process the strange overload his senses seemed to be undergoing. His hearing seemed sharper, and his eyesight seemed weaker than usual, but what was really astounding was his sense of smell. He could make out the distinct scent of human sweat on the road outside his room, able to smell the individual odors of man and woman, the elderly and children. 

They made his mouth water.

 

~

 

He wasn’t confined exactly; certainly he was a far cry from the prisoner he had been in the caves. But he was trapped, trapped by his own body, which continued in its convalescence, and trapped by his mind, by his fear and hunger. He wanted to strike out, to rip to pieces this monster that had him trapped, but he knew that any aggression on his part would be foolish in his condition. After his initial absence Loki returned to Thor’s side, bearing with him some sort of broth, which carried a strong, salty smell that made Thor’s stomach scream with need. At first Thor had refused to eat, and the vampire had not pushed, but instead had retired to a chair in the corner of the room where he sat, watching Thor with those unfathomable eyes. After a few repeats of this routine Thor gave into hunger and ate the mysterious soup, but still Loki retreated to the corner of the room, no comment being made on this surrender on Thor’s part. 

He never asked how he had changed. He knew it was probably as he feared. Sunlight burned when it fell on him, and it was unbearably intense on his eyes, rendering him almost blind in its presence. After his first experiment, when he was finally mobile enough to open the curtains, Loki returned with dinner to find him cowering under his blankets, half blind and body feeling as if on fire. He had said nothing, simply adjusting the drapes and settling down into his usual place in the corner. Their days went on like this for some time. Thor never asked why Loki didn’t simply kill him, why he watched him as if starved for just the sight of him. 

 

~

 

In the end it was Thor who ran out of patience first. As his strength returned with each passing day he began to suspect that the vampire had no intention of explaining his continuing presence in the land of the living. 

So when he felt strong enough, he fled. Waiting for the vampire to leave him unwatched he made his way to the window and unbolted it. It was the work of seconds to swing himself over the edge and begin his escape.

He hit the ground hard, but he shrugged it off as he broke into a trot, putting as much distance between himself and the cottage as he could. The town was small, but even a town of this size had enough late night strollers to keep Thor on his guard. He had no inkling as to why the vampire would have chosen this place as his home. He didn’t really care to find out just yet. Starting up his pace, he set his course roughly east, keeping the distant mountains at his back. There would be time later, when he had reached another town maybe, to borrow a mount or some more efficient form of transportation. 

For now he must return to his father. 

There were a great many questions he needed answers too, and his future depended on finding someone trustworthy to help him. He estimated that he had been missing for around two months now, and he did not look forward to the reprimand that awaited him at home. He had been careless, and it would cost everyone dearly. 

He trekked across fields and over hills until finally, after a few days of travel, he reached a landmark he recognized. His heart leaped as he saw the line of trees that formed the sparse forest which bordered the capital city, even as a chill set in at the thought of how close the vampire had been living to their heartland all these years.

He picked up his pace as he moved into the forest. He was eager to be home, but cautiousness had become something of a habit. So when he heard the approaching sound of footsteps it seemed natural to fall back and spy out his company before risking any direct encounter. A small war party came into view from some few paces further along in the forest. It was a patrol group of some kind, lightly armed as would be appropriate in one’s own territory.

Relief leapt in his heart when he saw who lead the war party. His closest friends, staunch allies from childhood, road together at the head of the group. Lady Sif, Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Valiant, and Fandral the Dashing; all great warriors and a sight that eased the tension he had felt ever since his capture.

He was about to step out to greet them when their scent hit him. He froze, instinct tuning him in to the finest details of his surroundings as that delicious smell wafted around him.

It had been so long since he had last fed.

His friends never even heard him coming. With vicious ferocity he hit the group from behind, slamming into a soldier with the force of a landslide. The man didn’t even have time to scream before Thor had sunk fangs into his neck, snapping it with one predatory shake of his head. He tasted blood on his tongue as he rose to meet the startled Fandral with a firm fist to the chin. As the man went flying back, and chaos set in, the party scrambling in the face of his attack. Sif had her sword drawn with a war cry, leaping at him as he moved toward the prone Fandral. With supernatural speed he ducked under her sward arm, knocking into her abdomen hard enough to wind her. As she sank to the ground Thor continued forward with his momentum to collide with another hapless warrior. This time there was a scream, a horrible gurgling shriek as he bit down, hot blood flooding his mouth and dripping down his chin as he ripped out the man’s throat. As he straightened, dropping the body to wipe his lips, he paused. Screams and chaos whirled around him, men running away, men gathering in defensive formation, men simply standing in shock. His remaining friends were moving in, ready to kill, but as of yet unaware of the identity of their assailant. Thor swayed on his feet, inner-self fighting against animal instincts that told him to kill, to feed.

He paused a moment too long. Unnoticed by him, Sif had regained her feet and was moving in for the fatal strike. He heard the song of metal cutting through air as he turned, knowing he would be too slow to stop the blow. 

Faster than a breath, a shadow leaped out of the trees, slamming into Sif just as her blade whipped toward Thor’s throat. As she fell again this new arrival glided forward, smacking away another blade with a contemptuous flick of a wrist. With a feral snarl Loki grabbed a stunned Thor by his arm and dragged him back towards the forest. Their retreat went unchallenged, as what remained of the patrol group reeled from the arrival of this newest assailant.

As Loki dragged him deep into the brush Thor was reeling himself from what he had just done. Nothing felt right in his head, all those instincts and heightened senses were turning against him, making him long to return to the massacre. He was so hungry he hardly could bring himself to care about what he had just done. If he could just feed, then he could stop and think about what had just happened, about whether he had just killed any of his closest friends. He tried to wrench his arm free, to return to the clearing and all that lovely blood, but Loki simply tightened his grip and doubled their pace. 

 

~

 

They fled for miles, adrenaline and some dark magic pushing them on past the point where any seasoned warrior would have dropped dead from exhaustion. Eventually Loki reached his apparent destination, a small hut tucked away in the curve of a hill, secluded and apparently abandoned. He pushed open the door, leaving Thor to follow like a kicked dog, still mentally fogged after the horrific violence he had only hours before inflicted on his people. 

“You should have let her kill me,” he said as Loki moved to the fireplace. Dawn was fast approaching and Thor had learned well that while daylight burned it was better to see by the artificial light of fire. So he waited as Loki busied himself with the chore, meeting Thor’s statement with cold silence.

“We are enemies Loki,” Thor said, only somewhat aware of the room around him. His mind kept slipping back to the clearing, the fresh taste of warm blood, the screams. “I would have killed you. You had me at your mercy!” 

Loki straitened from his crouch before the now blazing fire. With slow deliberation he faced Thor, who braced himself for some sort of attack. But the vampire simply examined him, gaze flicking from head to toe, as if checking that he was all in one piece.

“I had to stop the hunt Thor. That you were the hunter was… unfortunate,” Loki said, narrow eyes examining him with - was it disgust? No, more like frustration, evident too in the way he paced around Thor, circling like a mountain lion who’s stumbled upon a wounded deer. “They sent you only because they hoped I wouldn’t kill you,” he spat out, his gaze distant and cold.

“And you did not,” Thor replied, turning his back to the vampire. “For no reason I can fathom you left me alive,” the sound of pacing behind him paused, and Thor couldn’t bring himself to do more than glance at the monster. “If it was revenge you wanted, vampire, you had only to kill me and be done with it. But you spared me and now my life is in your hands, I see fully that I have no will in this matter.” There was silence. Thor watched the vampire from the corner of his eyes for what felt like an age, the quiet deceptively peaceful for a time before the silence inevitably broke.

“What do you wish I would do?” Loki asked, face genuinely interested. 

“How can I wish anything?” Thor demanded bitterly, ignoring Loki’s slow approach to stand beside him. “How can I wish anything if I’m not even myself any longer?” he turned, facing Loki , fighting to remain calm against the feeling of rage pulsing through him. “You turned me,” he accused, and Loki dropped his gaze, reaching out to trail a hand down Thor’s chest. “I’m the enemy now, aren’t I?”

They were pressed together now, chest to chest as Loki leaned against him, Thor grabbing his shoulders, only thinking to trap him there, to stop any movement, any change, until he knew. “I’m a vampire,” he stated, voice cracking as he finally said it.

Loki looked up, meeting his gaze, expression blank. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Thor clenched his eyes closed, felt his chest constricting as if the implications of this revelation would crush him with its weight. He felt his gentle hands cup the side of his face, an almost familiar gesture now. He opened his eyes to find Loki watching him with anxiety, as if wanting to offer comfort, but unsure of how to do so. 

A sudden yearning rose up from Thor’s core. They were so close, close enough that he could see the flecks of yellow that surrounded the pupil of Loki’s beautiful green eyes. Those eyes flicked up to his own, and some lock seemed to come off Thor’s control at the connection.  
In once swift lunge he took the vampire by his hair, pulling his lips into his own in a desperate, passionate kiss. Loki pressed forward into his mouth, dragging his nails down his beard as if grasping for something to hold onto as they tasted each other, the need for air momentarily forgotten as they pulled each other over to the bed occupying the corner of the room.

 

~

 

Their coupling was furious, punishing even as their desire reached a rhythmic pace, and with each thrust Thor felt Loki shudder deliciously under him. He curled around the vampire, his captor, hands pulling beautiful hips flush with his own in a desperate attempt to push deeper. This new angle caused growls of pleasure from his partner, driving him to thrust at a frantic pace, and the heavy sound of their panting mixed with the vulgar sound of his balls slapping against Loki’s skin as he mouthed kisses along the other’s spine. Slender hands guided his own as he pumped Loki’s erection, his pace never allowed to slacken, delicate fingers holding his wrist in a vice-like grip as his movements became increasingly erratic. He lost himself moments before Loki, spilling into the vampire with a shout, his senses narrowing into a narrow beam of focus as the orgasmic shockwaves spent every last drop of seed from him. He felt the liquid heat of cum spill across his hand as Loki tightened around him in his own orgasm, his hand never ceasing to move Thor’s as Thor jerked him off through the last spasms of pleasure. 

 

~

 

Later, as the ambiguous hue of twilight set in to announce the approach of dawn, Thor asked the question that he feared the answer to. 

“Why did you kill those children?” he almost whispered, unable to look Loki in the face as his hands wandered over his pale body, pensively teasing around hip bones as Thor waited for the reply.

He felt Loki shift under his hands, rolling slowly over in bed to face him. Longer fingers caressed his face, tracing around his jawline to tilt his chin up. Thor tensed, guilt pricking at him from every direction because of what he was thinking. That Loki killed them. That he didn’t care even so. That he would stay with Loki, sleep with the enemy because he could not blame him, because he could not be without him for reasons he could not yet comprehend. He was lost.

“Interesting,” he breathed, his voice softly calm. 

Thor met his eyes now, and he could feel the pleading in his own expression. With a sigh, Loki leaned in to plant a kiss on Thor’s brow. 

“Rest easy dear heart,” he murmured, pressing lips along his temples. “I do not slaughter children. My feasting is punishment for their elders to suffer,” his mouth was on Thor’s now, tongue darting in to scrape along newly formed fangs. “I do so have a soft spot for innocence.”

Thor felt relief shoot through his body as if the burden of vengeance had lifted physically off his shoulders. “Then all is well,” he said, contentedly returning the kiss.

Loki raised an eyebrow at this, sarcasm curving his spine away from Thor, breaking the kiss. “Is it?” he asked curiously.

“If you did not kill them then what do I care? We have warriors to take care of such matters, as they surely will when they discover it was no vampire attack.”

Loki pushed up from the bed, black locks hanging dangerously about his face as he moved forward to completely straddle Thor. 

“But it was,” he purred, and Thor could see that unnatural fire light again in his deep green eyes.

“It was a vampire feasting on your precious Aesir,” he hissed. “And I would know who dares to hunt on my feeding grounds Thor,” Loki reached out a hand, palm delicately up beside Thor’s head. “Join me?” he asked, voice betraying just the briefest hint of loneliness.

Thor reached up, twining fingers through his lover’s as he pulled the hand forward, beard scraping knuckles in a kiss. “Of course,” was his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
